An object of this invention is to provide a family of circuit testers wherein the contact mating means are suitably designed to test all types of lamp circuits used in ordinary household, commercial, and industrial applications both domestic and foreign.
A further objective of this invention is to provide a family of circuit testers that precludes the use of accident prone probes, flexible wires, or conventional mechanical hand tools such as pliers, screwdrivers and the like.
Still a further objective of this invention is to provide a universal circuit tester that prevents electrical shock.
Still a further objective of this invention is to provide a universal circuit tester that can be held and applied with one hand leaving the other free.